USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
(later refit) |Registry = NCC-1701 NX-0002 |owner = United Federation of Planets |operator = Starfleet / UESPA |Affiliation = |Status = Destroyed |Datestatus = 2285 |image2 = USS Enterprise orbiting Belle Terre.jpg |imagecap2 = The refit USS Enterprise. |Logo = }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a Federation starship operated by Starfleet in the 23rd century. Under the commands of Robert April, Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk, Willard Decker, and Spock, the Enterprise survived forty years of exploration, first contacts, military engagements, patrols and time travels. The Enterprise achieved her most lasting fame from a five-year mission (2265-2270) under the command of Captain Kirk. The Enterprise was destroyed above the Genesis Planet in 2285, when now-Admiral Kirk ordered the ship's auto-destruct sequence engaged to prevent her from falling into Klingon hands. In recognition of the Enterprise s service to the Federation, a new [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] was launched the following year . Service history Construction and launch Design and construction [[file:Class I heavy cruiser plans, SFTM.jpg|thumb|The plans for the Class I heavy cruiser, NCC-1700.]] In the late 2230s, Starfleet designer Franz Joseph IV drew up plans for a new class I heavy cruiser design bearing the [[NCC|'N'''aval '''C'ontract C'ode 1700]], which was earmarked to be named the [[USS Constitution (NCC-1700)|'USS ''Constitution]]. However, with all the technological breakthroughs made in the early years of the 2240s, most notably Doctor Richard Daystrom's development of duotronic computers in 2243, Starfleet decided that the whole heart of the NCC-1700 had to be redesigned. Rather than rework the pre-existing designs, Starfleet instead registered the new '''N'aval C'ontract '''C'ode 1701 . Once the plans for the new '''NCC-1701 had been drawn up, construction began on her major components at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. At this time, Commodore van Anling approached Commander Robert April and offered him the job of overseeing the NCC-1701's construction as well as serving as the ship's commanding officer when construction was completed. April gratefully accepted the assignment and spent the next eight months overseeing every detail of the ship's design, liasing on everything, including the swimming pools, with Franz Joseph IV . Once free-space assembly had been completed at the San Francisco Yards, a team of fifty-seven specialists, including engineers, electrical and computer scientists, propulsion experts, all with a level-eight security clearance, began working on the NCC-1701's interior systems. Within a matter of months the NCC-1701's fourth generation warp drive had been installed, along with the computer facilties, sensors, bulkheads and Jefferies tubes, the weapons and the exterior shielding. Despite being months away from completion, the NCC-1701 was about to face a rather hazardous preliminary test condition. The Rosenberg operation thumb|The unmarked and incomplete NCC-1701. In 2244, the Federation colonizer , carrying fourteen families aboard, became caught in an ion storm and was unable to escape the region as their navigational systems were compromised. Starfleet dispatched a rescue vessel, but that ship would take four months to reach the colonizer navigating around the storm, and with the Rosenberg s food stores were contaminated with radiation, the crew and passengers could only survive a few weeks on emergency rations. Captain April decided that the NCC-1701 with its advanced duotronic systems, fourth regeneration warp drive and advanced shielding could navigate directly through the ion storm and reach the Rosenberg within a week. With limited options, Starfleet Command authorized April to assemble a skeleton crew for the vital mission using whatever means necessary to maintain the secrecy of the Constitution-class project. Over the next few days, April conscripted Doctor Sarah Poole (chief medical officer), Commander George Kirk (first officer), Lieutenant Francis Drake Reed (security chief and navigator), Lieutenant Carlos Florida (helmsman), and Lieutenant Spirit Claw Sanaway (communications officer). Doctor Lawrence Marvick also remained aboard to nominally serve as the ship's chief engineer. After leaving Earth to rescue the Rosenberg, it was revealed that the stricken colonizer had drifted into the Romulan Neutral Zone and it was imperative that the Romulans remained unaware of the transgression and risk escalation into war after over seventy-five years of peace. The Romulans did become aware of the Rosenberg s presence, however Commander t'Cael Zaniidor Kilyle of the Imperial Swarmbird assisted April and his crew in rescuing the Rosenberg s passengers and returning safely to Federation space. Following the safe resolution of the Rosenberg mission, Captain April finally decided on a name for the NCC-1701. At the advice of Commander Kirk, it was to be named the USS ''Enterprise. Shakedowns In early 2245, the NCC-1701, now registered as the '''NX-0002', was around five weeks from completion and was ready to undergo a shakedown cruise around the Sol system for a full test of many of the ship's systems, especially the NX-0002's weapons and deflector shields. Admiral Charles Rasmussen was assigned to command the NX-0002 for the duration of the shakedown and assembled a team of senior officers including Lieutenant Cho (chief engineer) and Doctor Philip Boyce (chief medical officer). The rest of the crew was made up of Starfleet Academy cadets from the year's graduating class, including Cadet Una, who was assigned to engineering under Lieutenant Cho. The shakedown proceeded as scheduled until the NX-0002 reached Saturn and was to perform a test of the ship's warp engines. Cadet Una detected an imbalance in the port warp nacelles intercooler and was dispatched to investigate with Cadet Ramirez. As they reached the intercooler, Ramirez revealed himselt to be a Klingon agent, one of three aboard the NX-0002 that were ordered to sabotage the ship's systems so that the Klingon battle cruiser could capture the Constitution-class starship in a tractor beam. Escaping Ramirez, Una developed a plan to use three of the NX-0002's four shuttlecraft to distract the Klingon cruiser, piloting the fourth herself to crash into the cruiser and take out the tractor beam. As Una was about to board her shuttle, Admiral Rasmussen pushed her out and took the shuttle out himself, successfully completing the plan. Shortly after, the arrived and destroyed the Shadow and began to tow the NX-0002 back to the San Francisco Fleet Yards for repairs. Out of the skeleton crew assigned to the shakedown, only Doctor Boyce and nine cadets survived. All three Klingon agents were killed by Una prior to the Constitution s arrival . Launch and commissioning The NX-0002 was officially launched as the USS ''Enterprise'' on April 11, 2245 from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards . The launch was overseen by Federation President Samuel Soloman Qasr and the whole event was broadcast across the entire Federation. Captain April assignment as the Enterprise s first commanding officer and was ordered to perform an extensive shakedown of all of the Constitution-class starships systems. As the Enterprise approached Starbase 4 at the conclusion of the cruise, April dictated in his report that the Enterprise would be responsible for "a great leap forward" in interplanetary security and exploration . Serving aboard the Enterprise immediately following her launch was First Officer Shundresh, Chief Engineer Kursley, Navigator Lieutenant Po, and Helmsman Lieutenant Nobis. April's five-year mission :See Mission logs, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2245-2250. 2245 In late 2245, the Enterprise departed on her first five-year mission of exploration under Captain April. Doctor Sarah April joined her husband aboard the Enterprise as chief medical officer, giving up her desire to become a vetenarian on Earth. Commander Lorna Simon, a veteran officer with over forty years of experience, joined as first officer. Doctor Lawrence Marvick remained aboard the Enterprise to serve as her chief engineer. Rounding out the bridge officers: Lieutenant Carlos Florida (helmsman); Ensign Isaac Soulian (navigator); Spirit Claw Sanaway (communications officer); Lieutenant Michelle Roberts (engineer) . 2246 In October 2246, the Enterprise took on food and medical supplies for urgent transport to the Federation colony on Tarsus IV which was suffering from a terrible famine that risked the colony's eight thousand inhabitants. Breaking the Enterprise s previous speed record and achieving warp factor 7, the ship headed to Tarsus IV. En route, the Enterprise was intercepted by the Klingon battle cruiser, , commanded by Commander Kor. Despite April's pleas to be allowed to continue with their mercy mission, the Kut'luch opened fire on the Enterprise, and forced April to retaliate. The Enterprise and the Kut'luch were both evenly matched. Mindful of the time constraints in reaching the Tarsus IV colony, April gambled on firing all photon torpedoes and lasers in one final assault, focusing on the Kut'luch s port warp nacelle. The gamble paid off and the Kut'luch was left adrift, allowing the Enterprise to continue on to Tarsus IV. The Enterprise was one of the first Federation starships to arrive at Tarsus IV and learned of the horrors committed by Governor Kodos as he executed four thousand of the colony's inhabitants so that the other half could live. Captain April also learned that James T. Kirk, son of former first officer George Kirk, had survived Kodos' purge. After the mission to Tarsus IV, the Enterprise put it at a starbase for repairs to damage incurred during the battle with the Kut'luch. Captain April intended to have additional shielding placed around the ship's artificial gravity generators, following the temporary loss of artificial gravity during the battle. April also sought to find a replacement for Doctor Marvick who, despite being a brilliant designer, was not cut out to serve as chief engineer on an active starship. 2248 In 2248, the Enterprise took aboard several new junior officers, including Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike and Lieutenant Una . At this time, Commander Aaron Stone was serving as the Enterprise s first officer. Shortly after, the Enterprise suffered some interference with her systems as the starship passed through the remmants of an extremely powerful transporter beam. The Enterprise followed the source of interference to Tau Alpha V and a landing party led by Lieutenant Commander Pike discovered that the planet's inhabitants were a group of genetically engineered Humans who had transported from Earth in the year 1969. The landing party managed to overcome the genetically engineered warriors and return to the Enterprise, but two crew members, Science Officer Dorak Luabba and Ensign Reed|Ensign}} were killed after encountering traps laid by the warriors. On stardate 0981.72, the Enterprise was assigned to observe and record the pulsations of Draxis II, a star due to go nova in the future. Commander Pike was in command during the mission, as Captain April was confined to quarters with a mild case of Saurian virus. Some time in to the observations, the Enterprise detected a large fleet of unidentified vessels heading directly for Draxis II and were at risk of being caught in a flare. Pike had the Enterprise lock a wide-range tractor beam on the unidentified ships and prevent them from being caught in the flare. Once the threat had passed, the fleet headed back out without any communication . Service under Captain Pike 2251 After April's promotion to commodore following the first four years of his tour of duty, command of the Enterprise passed to Captain Christopher Pike, who April had personally recommended for the post. As Pike assumed command, April told him, "she's the best there is, take good care of her and she'll take care of you." A number of personnel from April's tenure remained aboard the Enterprise, including Doctor Philip Boyce, Chief Engineer Moves-with-Burning Grace and Helmsman Jose Tyler. Joining the Enterprise at this time were Lieutenant Una (first officer), Yeoman Dermot Cusack, Nurse Gabriella Carlotti, Lieutenant Sita Mohindas (navigator), Ensign Nano (communications officer) and Chief Nils Pitcairn (transporter chief). Shortly after, the Enterprise began her second five-year mission, the first ever conducted by Captain Pike. The Enterprise came to the aid of the shuttlecraft Spitfire after she disappeared near Atlantis Outpost. The Enterprise found the shuttle being pursued by a Klingon battle cruiser, but successfully warned it off. Captain Pike spoke to the Spitfire s crew, Cadet James T. Kirk, and Ensigns Spock and Leonard McCoy and learned that the shuttle had been pulled off course by mercenaries on Atlantis, who had been hoping to capture Doctor Richard Daystrom. It was intended that the Spitfire would have been transporting Daystrom to a lecture on Colony Cambria, but a delay had meant Spock and McCoy had boarded the shuttle instead. Captain Pike invited the Spitfire crew aboard for dinner and a tour of the ship . 2252 In late 2252, the Enterprise was assigned a long-term survey of the Pathiad Nebulatae nearly two years into the ship's five-year mission under Pike. Before the survey could begin, the Enterprise s science officer succumbed to Virillian toxic fever and a replacement officer needed to be sought. At the suggestion of Commodore April, Pike approached Cadet Spock and offered him the opportunity to intern as Enterprise science officer with the rank of acting ensign, which Spock accepted. Ensign Spock's first mission aboard the Enterprise was a classified mission to the Filos IV research station. Commander Knoxville and his team had been performing experiments in generating wormholes and Commodore Jose Mendez wanted Captain Pike and his crew to check on their progress. During a demonstration a random wormhole was created which transported Pike and Spock to another location on the planet, nearly endangering the captain. Following their return to the Enterprise, Pike and Spock reported to Starfleet that the experiments should be put on hold indefinitely . The Enterprise visited Reebi Station in an attempt to resolve a hostage situation. A landing party from the Enterprise was also taken hostage. The situation was eventually resolved, but the lives of several hostages, including the brother of Enterprise Crewman Smith|Crewman}} were at risk . 2253 [[file:USS Enterprise orbits Magefferus 3.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise orbits Magefferus III.]] In early 2253, the Enterprise was ordered to planet Magefferus III to mediate peace talks between the civilian and military sections of Magefferan society after countless years of civil war and violance. Captain Pike led a landing party to the surface and they were ambushed by a group of military officers who jammed their hand lasers and communicators. Ensign Spock was able to reconfigure the landing party's weapons, but not before Lieutenant Daniel Reed was killed. Unfortunately, the landing party was captured by the Megafferans followed a botched counter-attack, but the natives were so taken aback with Spock's Vulcan ability to surpress emotions and pain, that they took the party in and treated their injuries. After several days of studying Spock, the military leaders agreed to meet with the civilian leaders and the landing party were allowed to return to the Enterprise. [[file:USS Enterprise orbits Beta Trilochus.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise orbits Beta Trilochus.]] Later this year, the Enterprise was assigned to conduct a survey of the previously unexplored Rigel system. En route, the Enterprise was contacted by Governor Harb Malley who asked them to divert to the Beta Trilchus mining colony to assist them in investigating aberrant behavior that had broken out amongst the colony's inhabitants. After some detailed investigation it was revealed that the entire population had been duplicated and replaced by an alien "colonizer". The "colonizer" had never encountered Humans before, and didn't anticipate that the Human personality that was copied would assert its dominance. After leaving Beta Trilochus, the Enterprise continued on to Rigel . 2254 [[file:USS Enterprise and Ngultor ship.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise is ensnared by the Ngultor ship.]] On stardate 2252.34, the Enterprise was diverted from a scheduled mission in the Marat system to investigate the cause of several abandoned Marie Celeste-type vessels being recently discovered. The Enterprise quickly discovered to be the Ngultor, a species which harvested organic beings. The Ngultor ship encountered by the Enterprise was able to render the crew unconscious and implanted a virus into the ship's systems, rendering the control systems useless, before using their long tendrils to tow the Enterprise to its mothership. Lieutenant Spock, Doctor Philip Boyce and Nurse Gabriella Carlotti were able to develop an antivirus that swept through the Enterprise s systems, allowing the use of weapons that allowed the crew to escape. [[file:USS Enterprise defends Starbase 13.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise defends Starbase 13.]] On stardate 2378.1, the Enterprise arrived in the Marrat Nebula on a mission to relieve and resupply Starbase 13 which had come under increased Brigand activity in the last several weeks. As the Enterprise approached the starbase, the crew had to fight off a fleet of Brigand vessels before they could contact Commodore Hal Wyeth, commanding the base. [[file:The Enterprise under attack by the Varchas.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise is targeted by the .]] After consulting with Commodore Wyeth about the increased Brigand activity, Captain Pike learned that while constructing the Pharos beacon on a nearby siteworld, a vast deposit of dilithium had been discovered, and Wyeth believed that the classified information had leaked out to the Brigand alliance. Losing contact with the engineering teams working on Pharos, Pike took the Enterprise to the siteworld and discovered the Klingon battle cruiser in orbit. Commander Kaaj's vessel launched a blistering attack on the Enterprise, inflicting maximum damage by targeting full disruptors on main engineering. Learning that Kaaj had brought the various Brigand parties into alliance so that the Empire could claim the strategically important siteworld, Pike was left with few options. He decided to target the Pharos siteworld with full phasers and ignite the dilithium deposits, creating a chain reaction that turned the siteworld into a beacon that could be seen throughout the Marrat Nebula. There were two casualties incurred during this mission: Ensign Raegar and Crewman Cayman, both killed by the Klingons during the landing party to the Pharos siteworld . [[file:USS Enterprise orbiting Rigel VII.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise orbiting Rigel VII.]] On stardate 2385.7, the Enterprise visited planet Rigel VII to witness the ratification of the planet joining the United Federation of Planets. Captain Pike authorized shore leave for the crew, but the landing parties were soon targeted by the militaristic Kaylar who disrupted communications with the Enterprise and then started assassinating Starfleet personnel. Yeoman Dermot Cusack was able to restore communications with the Enterprise, before he was killed by Minister Etashnan's aide, Talza. In all, two Enterprise crew members, including Cusack, were killed and seven more were injured . Departing Rigel VII, the Enterprise headed to Vega colony so that the injured crew members could receive treatment . * * * / * * (Part I) * (chapters 1-7) * * (backstory) }} 2255 * * * * * * * * * * * * * (flashbacks) * (recollections) * * }} 2263 In late 2263, Enterprise Chief Engineer Hoyt|USS Enterprise}} retired from Starfleet service and was replaced by Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott . A few weeks later, the Enterprise encountered an interdimensional colonizer. Captain Pike led a landing party consisting of Commander Una, Science Officer Spock, Engineer Scott and Lieutenant Lee Kelso to explore the large vessel and eventually established contact with Library Interface 397, a holographic avatar representing the forty billion inhabitants saved aboard the vessel. Over the next several days, Pike and the Enterprise crew exchanged technical data, including information about interdimensional travel . Kirk's first five-year mission 2264 in 2264.]] Captain James T. Kirk officially assumed command of the Enterprise on stardate 1281.50. The Change of Command ceremony was conducted at Earth Spacedock by Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. Many officers from Pike's tenure remained aboard including Lieutenant Commander Spock (science officer), Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (chief engineer), Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (helmsman) and Lieutenant Lee Kelso (navigator). Commander Una had elected to remain aboard as first officer, but an accident in the ship's cargo bay shortly before the ceremony, led Kirk to appoint Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell of the as his first officer. Also joining the Enterprise at this time was Doctor Leonard McCoy, replacing the retiring Philip Boyce as chief medical officer, and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura (communications officer). s.]] The Enterprise s first assignment under Kirk's command was to transport Christopher Pike to his new assignment as fleet captain. En route, the Enterprise encountered a Tralmanii ship who transported Pike aboard their ship to punish him for his actions during the Enterprise s last encounter with a Tralmanii ship. After studying Pike's diary, the Enterprise headed to the Draxis II star and were able to establish a meaning contact with the Tralmanii, helping them repair their ship's systems and allowing them to harness the enegy of the supernova. Pike was safely returned to the Enterprise and the starship continued on with its prior mission. Shortly after on stardate 1297.80, the Enterprise was patrolling near the Cryblon system and was contacted by a Klingon commander informing them that they were in violation of Klingon space and impeding the outpost on the fourth planet, Tally. Captain Kirk took a landing party down to the surface to investigate the base and a comm beam emanating from the surface, and were overwhelmed and knocked unconscious by a neural disruptor field. Lieutenant Uhura, against orders, took the shuttlecraft Keppler down to the surface and succeeded in disabling the the disruptor and rescuing the landing party . Doctor Mark Piper signed aboard the Enterprise as CMO after Doctor McCoy took a leave of absence to visit with his daughter, Joanna, following her graduation from college. Although originally intended to be a temporary assignment, Piper remained aboard the Enterprise for a year . While operating near the Tendar system, the Enterprise received a subspace communication from the planet Tendar, a pre-warp civilization with a level of technology equal to mid-21st century Earth. Captain Kirk, Commander Mitchell and Spock transported down to the surface to meet with Prime Minister Jon and were immediately imprisoned for unspecified crimes. The landing party were eventually able to escape from the prison, but kidnapped Jon and the prison governor in an attempt to give them a taste of Federation justice . [[file:USS Enterprise engages a D7, Strange New Worlds.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise engages a battle cruiser.]] The Enterprise suffered serious damage during an engagement with a Klingon battle cruiser. Captain Kirk had ordered a retreat, but the cruiser channeled all of their fire power into a narrow disruptor and fired at the Enterprise at point blank range. The blast penetrated nine decks and caused numerous hull breaches, including the main bridge. The command crew were able to evacuate, but Commander Mitchell was trapped. Captain Kirk was able to rescue his helmsman just as the seal gave way and the two officers were transported to safety. Weapons control took over the ship's tactical systems and drove the battle cruiser away . 2265 2266 2267 2268 2269 2270 Extensive refit Kirk's second five-year mission Starfleet Academy service USS Enterprise personnel Commanding officers Command crew * Commanding officer (CO) ** Robert April (2245-2251) ** Christopher Pike (2251-2264) ** James T. Kirk (2264-2270, 2273-2278, 2279-2283, 2285) ** Willard Decker (2270-2273) ** Spock (2278, 2283-2285) * First officer / executive officer (XO) ** Lorna Simon (2245-2249) ** Christopher Pike (2248, 2249-2251) ** Una (2251-2264) ** Gary Mitchell (2264-2265) ** Spock (2265-2270, 2273-2278, 2279-2283, 2285) ** Willard Decker (2273) * Second officer ** Montgomery Scott (2264-2270, 2273) ** Spock (2273) ** Hikaru Sulu (2273-2285) * Chief engineer ** Lawrence Marvick (2245-2246) ** Moves-with-Burning Grace (2250s) ** Hoyt (2263) ** Montgomery Scott (2263-2285) * Chief medical officer (CMO) ** Sarah April (2245-2251) ** Philip Boyce (2251-2264) ** Leonard McCoy (2264, 2265-2270, 2273-2285) ** Mark Piper (2264-2265) ** Christine Chapel (2273) Alternate Enterprise''s Appendices Notes and references External links * * Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships